1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an adjustable electronic device supporter; more specifically, the disclosure relates to an adjustable electronic device supporter for supporting electronic devices of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, portable electronic devices are commonly used, and various supporting devices for supporting the variety of portable electronic devices are available on the market. Those available supporting devices can be used only for supporting single portable electronic devices. For instance, a mobile phone supporting device can be used only for supporting a specific size of mobile phone; a tablet supporting device can be used only for supporting a specific size of tablet. For the various kinds of portable electronic devices needed supporting devices, it is necessary to buy different supporting devices for each. However, different supporting devices occupy indoor space, and users have to spend money to buy different supporting devices, both of which are not convenient for users.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a supporting device for supporting various portable electronic devices to obviate the problem of the prior art.